The Ashforth Legacy
by Souen11
Summary: Short story about Harry going back in time to try out whether or not Nurture can win over Nature. Contains Harry/Daphne pairing.


So this has been wasting on my hard drive for a while. Since I've recently done some much needed cleanup to get my mind off my Bleach story I decided to post this here.

Hopefully you guys enjoy this.

Updated with Paragraphs and some cleaning up. :)

 **Obviously I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Tempus**

The war was over, to be honest it had been over for quite a while. It was never in Harry Potters character to simply lie down and take it. He'd fought to the end. Until there was nothing left. Most of his friends had died, some were placed under the Imperious curse and others just freely changed sides.

Voldemort had succeeded and conquered magical Britain. There was no way to tell what day or date it was. He'd been down in the dungeons for a long time. Voldemort was going to make Harry Potter an example to everyone that would defy him. Harry looked over at the sleeping girl next to him, they'd never seen eye to eye in school... no that's wrong. They didn't know each other well enough to have a chance of figuring it out. Caressing her cheek and hair Harry looked at the beaten body of Daphne Greengrass. She'd stayed with him, believed when no one else did. Convinced him to think more like a Slytherin in his approach to things. She taught him the value of taking a shot at the back of your enemy. Now none of that mattered. She opened her eyes. Smiled softly as she so often did. Today... was the last day of their lifes.

"Good morning." She said sitting across his lap. This was the only closeness either of them had known ever since they'd been captured. As his good morning he placed a kiss on her lips, she happily accepted opening her lips allowing their tongues to seek out the most pleasure in their kiss. They both shed a tear. Harrys hand slipped between her legs this was all they could do. It was part of his punishment and therefore part of hers for falling in love with the boy who didn't matter. Both gave in to passion, feeling each others warmth, they were going to die today anyway, tortured to death by the Cruciatus was most likely. They were just about to finally connect to one another when the door burst open and someone cast a stunning jinx.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Potter, you should know better. Course I don't think she'd feel ya anyway. See there's been so many inside her, I doubt she feels anything anymore." The man laughed, Harry couldn't exactly see who it was, maybe one of the Carrows? Harry had endured hours of the cruciatus, Daphne... had endured worse.

Her figure was no longer that of a young woman, that could have whatever man she wanted. She was underfed, bruised. Some bones had never really healed. Harry was similar to her in that regard. They knew she'd be first, it would be Lord Voldemorts final gift to him. To see the woman he loved more than his own life die before him.

It had been months since either of them had seen the sun, it was bright. They both closed their eyes. Took in the sunshine breathed the fresh air. They squeezed each others hands. This was it, the last day of the war. Many of the purebloods were present Harry etched their faces into his mind. He'd kill them all... some day. The air was brimming with excitement, they wanted to see how it would end.

"The great Harry Potter." Voldemorts voice rose from the stands, his throne. He wasn't bothered with spotlight anymore. Harry had heard it all before, he heard the laughing as he turned to Daphne Greengrass. The way they both must smell. He reached out, they hadn't bothered with large chains, he embraced her.

"It will be fine." Looking up there was fire in her eyes. Yes... she was still on board. "I shall see you in the next life, and every one after that. Until the end of time." His lips trembling she reached up. "Don't turn into a wimp on your last day." She was teasing him tears streaming down her face as well.

"Lady Greengrass." He said smiling.

"Lord Potter." Yes... this was the last day of this world, of this reality. He would make it all end.

Harry reached out his hand to the Dark Lord, the pheonix feather core wand responded to the bottled magic and snapped towards him. Daphne drew the runes right into the air. Wandless magic, they had learned enough. His arm slashed and whipped. Death Eaters dead by the dozen.

"Arma Magestus!" Harry yelled grabbing hold of Daphne from behind. The Potter and Black family armour closing around them.

"POTTER!" Voldemort thundered. Harry couldn't take him, he couldn't before... now he was weak from his imprisonment. He'd learned but he was in no condition to fight anymore. He'd just have to keep the Dark Lord occupied for a few minutes, until the preparations were done. Daphne needed only a couple seconds.

More of the purebloods joined... old classmates. There was no mercy from Harry, he was way past that point. School was over, this was no longer a mere stupid childs act. The war had raged for 10 years when they'd caught them. Maybe if Harry had been trained, maybe way back, when he was a child. If old Dumbles had just given him all the information. Then just maybe this could have ended differently.

Harry had found Hocruxes he'd even destroyed most of them. But by the time he had done it, it was just too late. With Ron and Hermoine leaving him to deal with the whole thing alone... he was unprepared. Without Daphne he would've died back then. He only had one regret... they'd never slept together. Never felt each others warmth, each others magic that way. Whenever they could have, something had happened.

And then... there'd just been no more opportunities. The curses cut and broke, it was painful but Harry remained standing. He was a master duelist now, he'd survived more than any other. In his last stand against the Dark Lord they were only caught because they were outnumbered. But he was still taking on a dozen wizards at once, cutting down as many as he could. "HARRY!" Dodging the killing curses he jumped back up to the girl and took her hand.

"I love you." They both said as Harry raised Tom Riddles wand and whispered.

"Spero, Vicissim Tempore!" Voldemort felt the magic blast them back. The Hogwarts emblem rose up high into the sky. Harrys counter invention to Morsemodre and of course the spell that would end it all. They both felt the pull, felt the force rip them away. This was the way the war ended, in darkness and void.

* * *

 **Lord Ashforth**

Of course it was raining, how fitting... then again he didn't mind the rain no one could see him weep. The down pour would even hide his screams for Daphne. Harry didn't know where he was the spell had worked... or at least it had done something.

Finally he rose from the ground, cleaned himself and apparated to Diagon Alley.

Harry had to know so he grabbed the first Newspaper he could find. "No... no that's not... right I..." He couldn't help but laugh. The spell had worked... he had Time travelled. He'd gone to the past, but not a few years the way they had intended. This was 1937 Harry had outdone himself by more than 60 years.

Months went by, Harry Potter no longer existed. Instead he was now Harry Ashforth, Lord of Ashforth manor, gaining money had been easy. He'd been going around the dueling circles, the underground ones as well as the official ones. And he'd simply bet on himself. To his shame he'd started drinking... heavily. And it was getting to be an issue. Finally by chance, he came upon a young man. Filius Flitwick. The small man was quick and very agile. The long standing champion and the last to be beaten by Ashforth.

It wasn't long before they got talking after their duel. Filius was worried to see a capable fighter such as him go down the path of alcoholism. Harry wasn't quite there yet, but would be if he continued as he'd been going. A few days later Harry Ashforth once again met the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Lord Ashforth, you've made quite a name for yourself in the short amount of time you've been in England." They shook hands, he looked so young, damn him for keeping so many secrets. They locked eyes for a mere second. Then Albus groaned.

"Please keep your Legilimensy to yourself Mr. Dumbledore. I do not appreciate invasions into my mind." Harry declared courtly.

"Of course... it's a reflex... you understand. An extra safety net for my students. It's all for the greater good." The man said kindly.

"Professor." Harry said without emotion. "Let's cut to the chase, I'm interested in a teaching position I'm sure Filius has informed you." The reason he'd stopped drinking, the reason he hadn't killed himself to join Daphne where ever she was, was simple. Tom Marvolo Riddle would enter Hogwarts next year. He would die as soon as he stepped through the front door. And then Harry would as well.

Dumbledore even made him head of house. The old fool really was gullible in his younger years. No wonder Riddle managed to fool him for nearly a century. Slytherin was now under his leadership. It was laughable really. Daphne would have loved the irony.

* * *

 **Being a Teacher**

When Tom Riddle stepped off the train the first thing he saw was a teacher, young, maybe in his late twenties he didn't seem muscular at first glance but he had the aura of a man that was not to be trifled with. When the green eyes fixed on him Tom Riddle felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear... so much fear that he stepped back falling into the train. "First years to me." The older man yelled with authority. "Come on, everyone now! This is not a trip to the amusement park, get a move on!" Tom Riddle felt paralized what was he going to do? The man... he was going to... Then he was standing again. He looked around confused. "Would you like to take the train back kid?" He asked.

"N-no Sir." Tom said his voice quaking slightly.

"Good then get into line." He obeyed immediately.

The lake, the boat tradition. Harry watched the young Tom Riddle as he was pushed aside. All boats were gone. Harry sighed. Tom Riddle was trembling, 'They will learn! They will all learn respect and f...' "OUCH!" They young boy held his forehead. "Stop spacing out kid. Into the boat. Now." It seemed much more comfortable, had this teacher used magic? This man had flicked his forehead. "Look." Harry said pointing towards the castle with a new wand. He had to destroy the yew pheonix feather. Who knew what could happen if the same thing existed twice just from different times.

"Woow." Harry couldn't help but smile, he remembered how he felt getting here, but that was no matter. They were halfway across the lake when the new Lord Ashforth reached into his robes again pulling yet another wand. One he'd won while dueling, he felt the rage the will... "Thank you Sir." The young man said grinning. "I think it would have been... difficult to enjoy the view with all the talking from the other first years." He seemed to already dislike them. "You seem... quiet. I can appreciate that."

"You too will learn that some things can't be accomplished alone. And silence... will annoy you very quickly once you've gotten too much of it." Harry said sighing. His eyes fixed intently on the back of the boys head.

Finally he made his choice. He couldn't do it, Tom Riddle was not a monster. This was not the Dark Lord, yet. This was not Voldemort, yet. This was just a kid. They reached the other side just a few moments after the rest of the students.

"With me, two rows... alphabetically!" Harry yelled out names, he was going to organize this. Usually it was such chaos. He never understood why.

A lot of people on his list he knew. Parents of future death eaters and of course older death eaters. Lestrange, Black a lot of Blacks. There was a Potter there. They walked in together stopped, the whole hall was quiet. With a fling of his wand Harry transfigured the boring looking chair into something more comfy. Some of the students seemed to appreciate as much. The hat began singing and finally it was time for the sorting. Harry knew where half the children were gonna end up. In his house... in Slytherin.

Blue sparks sprayed as the first student was sorted into Ravenclaw with an eagles cry. It was good to be back, to see the place standing again, not completely demolished by giants. Hissing and green sparks, the image of a snake as more than a few were sorted into in his house. Applause went around as everyone was impressed by the show. The students looked to him with respect. Their new favourite teacher.

Sitting down Harry saw the Headermaster raise his arms. He'd only met Armando Dippet for a short visit. He left most of the official dealings to Dumbledore. "Welcome!" He said leisurely. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. There are some changes to the staff, actually only one. Professor Slughorn has fallen ill over the summer and has since decided to take a break from teaching for a year at least. His place will be taken by Professor Ashforth, who has agreed to take Head of Slytherin house and potions under his super vision. Additionally he will try to take some work load of the other professors and at his own request offer any student who feels it necessary extra lessons." After his display bringing in the first years they were all clapping loudly, very excited. Even the non Slytherins. 'Good' Harry thought, it would help him. He'd failed to kill the child. Maybe even after everything that happened. Right now he was... more or less innocent. Harry knew Tom Riddle wasn't exactly balanced. But he would have an eye on him. And when the time came... as soon as the boy provided proof that nurture didn't make a spot of difference... Harry would kill him.

The same night Harry went to a certain Orphanage he'd never seen it. Not really. When he went there to search for a Hocrux it was already gone. Only office buildings in it's stead. To call it dreadful would be a compliment. Why didn't Dumbledore just put him somewhere else... surely there must have been another place. Another Orphanage. Harry sighed again.

"Welcome to Potions for dummies." The class was immediately at attention. Some of them laughed. One Wahlburga Black commented on the mudbloods in the room. "Ms. Black, how nice of you to volunteer. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I..." She started blushing.

"No? How about another one then: Where would you find me a Bezoar?" No one in the class put up their hands. "So you see Ms. Black. As stupid as you may seem to think Muggleborns are, you have just proven beyond the shadow of a doubt that you are no better while in my class. For your information, Asphodel and Wormwood create the Draught of the Living Dead, I expect you write an Essay about what exactly it is and what it does. I expect you to hand it in by the end of the week. Also I believe that is 10 Points from Slytherin." Harry sighed playing the disappointed Professor. "As for the Bezoar, you find it in the stomach of a goat. It's a key ingredient to many antidotes... Why aren't you all writing this down?"

"Very nicely done Mr. Potter and you Mr. Riddle. Ten points for both Gryffindor and Slytherin." The boys both nodded to each other having sat next to one another. Harry walked the classroom, very few of them knew how to correctly prepare incredients. "Very well, everyone review your notes on the preparations. We will go over this one last time, next time. Then you will brew me your first potion. Dismissed." For a moment he thought about something then Harry said: "Mr. Riddle and Potter stay for a moment." The students came forward. "You're a quick learner." Harry told Tom.

"T-thank you sir." He feared him. "And you a good teacher." Both boys blushed.

"5 extra points for Gryffindor for helping out a fellow student."

"Thank you sir." Charlus Potter said proudly.

"You may leave." Harry told them.

"See you later Tom."

"Charlus." Tom responded remaining behind for a moment longer.

"You are new to the magical world." He frowned at Harry's observation.

"So?... Professor..."

"It's important to have people show you the way."

"I don't need anyone. I can look after myself." The boy looked at his Professor. Was it pity? Anger?

"As you say kid." Tom growled at him angrily.

"Stop calling me kid!" He demanded.

"Oh? You prefer Tom then? I was under the impression you disliked your name." Toms anger vanished. For a second he stared at his Professor.

"Professor Dumbledore told you." That made Harry laugh.

"Dumbledore is a busy man and I doubt he's looked in on you after he told you about your heritage. But by all means, if you feel like it's his doing, blame him. I do not care. Time to continue on to your next class." Harry conjured a piece of paper. "Take this to Filius, he won't deduct points. Have a good school day Mr. Riddle." Tom twitched, he was trying to make this Professor like him. But he just threw him off.

Halloween approached, to Harry Ashforths great surprise he was the most popular teacher in Hogwarts. Right there with Filius. He'd only received one complaint and that was un-shockingly from the Black family for calling Walburga out on her misstep during their first class. She'd since lost more points and was growing increasingly more disliked in her house. Harry of course knew her portrait in Grimmauldplace. She would never change alas he'd still try.

For a while he'd enjoyed the dinner. A peaceful Halloween for a change. The only thing he noted was the absence of Tom Riddle and Charlus Potter. They had grown to be... friends. In a way. At the very least they tended to explore the castle together. When the doors to the great hall opened Harry had the strangest feeling of deja vú. "Troll... troll in the dungeons. Thought you should know." The Black girl screamed before fainting. Panic ensued. Before Dumbledore or the Headmaster raised their voices Harry was on his feet.

"SILENCE!" He thundered making the whole hall freeze. "Sit down! Six and Seven years wands at the ready and to your feet. Defensive positions around the halls entrances. Abraxas, Lucretia you WILL look after Slytherin."

"Yes Professor." The young Malfoy and Black said.

"What are we waiting for Professors. To the dungeons." Harry said looking at his fellow teachers before turning into into white vapor as he travelled off. "I solemly swear that I'm up to no good." The troll wasn't in the dungeons, he was on the first floor going after... "Potter and Riddle of course." Harry growled.

"The hell is that thing!" Tom yelled rushing after Charlus.

"That's a mountain troll! Stupefy!" He yelled pointing his wand backwards. It was quick, much quicker then they both would've liked. They weren't getting away, they were just fast enough to stay ahead. The Troll roared and stomped. Both children tripped. Charlus screamed at the club came down his leg. "Run!" He yelled to Tom who was looking down. He'd learned that others weren't worth the trouble. However Charlus had helped him out on a number of occasions, most of all potions. 'What would Ashforth say...' The young man thought, and twitched. Since when did he care what that annoying prick thought.

"Reducto!" The devil had come as summoned. Tom looked up to find his Professor walking past them, his cloak billowed behind him. The troll was tumbling back. "Get Mr. Potter a little farther away."

"Yes Sir!" Tom yelled grabbing his friends arm and dragging him around the corner.

"Just what is it with this school and trolls on Halloween." Both children felt the magic, so much power. The ethereal energy made his hair wave gently glowing of a light violet color. "Leave Troll, or I WILL protect my students." As an answer the beast raised it's club. "Bombarda." Harry said leisurely waving his wand. It wasn't quite there yet but the power was impressive. The club exploded ricocheting from his wordless Protego. "Do not make me kill you." Their Professor said loudly. The troll raised it's arm and just as he did it fell to the ground. "Charlus, kid... close your eyes." The boys looked at each other, they nodded.

'No way in hell.' they both whispered. It was a burst of rainbow colours, spell chains the like of which they'd never seen before. And when it all came to an end the troll fell flat on his back. Harry turned, scaring the kids for a moment as his eyes were still glowing of the magic. He smiled apologetically and let it ebb away.

It took only a second for him to cross from where he was to the boys. "That was..." Harry looked at the young Potter who blushed. Their Professor reached into his robes and pulled a bar of chocolate from it. After breaking it down the middle he offered it to both of them.

"It will help and since brothers share." they both laughed but accepted the chocolate nonetheless. "You're fine. Bit shaken but otherwise fine." Harry told Tom. "You on the other hand will need a night with Madam Dorney." Charlus sighed, he didn't like the school nurse for some reason, ever since he'd crashed the training broom and visited. "You two must understand, that what I did, I did not do out of prejudice or evil intent. The creature died because it threatened lifes."

"We understand Sir." Charlus said.

"Yes Sir." Tom followed.

"Dear me!" Professor Binns yelled.

"Is it... is it..." Harry turned to find the rest of the schools faculty.

"How nice of you to join us." Harry said slightly annoyed. "Kid move a bit, I need to lift him."

"Levitation ain't bad." Charlus said nodding appreciatively while hovering upwards.

After a quick stop to the hospital wing Harry returned to the great hall a number of wands immediately rose up in unison. "20 Points to all houses for doing as you were told and staying safe. You may now return to your common rooms. Miss Black..." A couple of heads rose. "Dorea, I believe Madame Dorney could use help in the hospital wing."

"Yes Sir!" The young girl said hurrying off. Charlus and she were much too young yet, but it wouldn't hurt to get them close.

Christmas came around, Tom didn't expect any presents. But was surprised to find that he'd received some chocolates from fellow classmates a book on Quidditch from Charlus and a strange package with a note.

 _Dear Kid_ , (Tom snorted)

 _I understand you're very interested to learn more of this castles secrets. I also understand that you've been trying to go explore at night. I do not condone rule breaking in my house. I do however understand and condone wanting to learn more about this place. Hence I've decided to provide you with this. May it prove useful now and the years to come._

 _Merry Christmas_

 _Harry Ashforth_

 _PS: I hear Mr. Potter has one very much like this_

Tom opened the present, it revealed a cloak it felt silky. Nearly like water in his hands. Putting it around himself to see how it looked he found himself vanishing from the Mirror. This Professor must be insane... why would he give him a gift like that.

After sending an owl to Charlus who'd gone home over Christmas he learned that it was an Invisibility cloak very rare, very expensive. Of course Tom never told him who it was from. Confused on why this Professor was paying so much attention to him... not in the way that Dumbledore was, like he didn't trust him. More like he wanted him to see his possibilities.

Tom knocked on the Professors door, opening it slowly without hearing an answer. Professor Ashforth was sleeping on his armchair, music was still running and the fire was still sizzling in the fire place. In front of him there was a framed picture of him holding a young blonde woman. 'Must be his wife' Tom told himself. He found a source of light from a near by cupboard. Since his teacher was sleeping he might as well. He was curious to find out more about him. There was something... he could never say what it was, it was holding a white liquid there were pictures... people moving inside. Tom tried touching it. Must be good for something.

Screaming, explosions everywhere. "HARRY!" A dark blond haired woman made her way over. This version of Ashforth looked much younger, but he smiled. Something Tom hadn't seen him do, too much off.

"Great day for a date wouldn't you say?" He asked just before she swatted his arm.

"They are getting closer, Ron's group already retreated." She yelled over the curses flying above their heads.

"Once a coward always a coward." He put his hands on the womans cheek and looked into her eyes, it was so intimate a moment Tom closed his eyes to give them privacy.

An explosion right next to him made him jumped away. "What's going on?!" He yelled without them reacting. Men and women dressed in black advanced on them.

"They put up anti-apparation wards." The woman yelled as they both popped up from cover to shoot a barrage of spells. Harry grabbed her hand and together they ran, shooting spells over their shoulders as they went.

"Hello?!" Tom yelled. "What's happening?!" Tom screamed again taking cover as a huge explosion ripped open the ground beside him just then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Professor!"

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Hope**

"Good evening Tom." He said as the young man stumbled back.

"P-professor, I... I am so sorry. What, What was that?"

"That was war." Tom knew when a topic shouldn't be touched, and this most certainly was it. Harry looked at his young charge... he'd always known how similar they'd been. But this... this was simply ridiculous. "Sit, you look like you've been busy all morning. Have you eaten yet?"

"Ehm..." Harry clapped his hands.

"Yes Professor Ashforth Sir?"

"AHH!" Tom made falling on his back in utter surprise.

"Would you mind bringing us some food, Mr. Riddle here hasn't eaten. As you can see he's quite... jumpy when his stomach is empty."

"Of course Sir." Said the house elf and disappeared.

They sat there together in silence for a few minutes, until the elf returned with Butterbeer, sandwiches and cookies. The Christmas feast of Hogwarts would be later. "Thank you." Harry said while the house elf bowed. "Enjoy." Tom had never tasted anything like Butterbeer before but he loved it.

"This is amazing!" He yelled. While eating Tom always looked at his Professor who was seemingly looking at something that... wasn't there. "Professor?" Harry shook his head slightly.

"Yes?" Tom contemplated for a moment, he'd not been careful enough with Dumbledore... telling him about hurting those children was most likely not the brightest idea he'd ever had.

"Thank you for the present." His teacher smiled slightly.

"I hope you liked it."

"I did thank you but can I ask you something?"

"You just did..." Harry said half chuckling. "But you may ask something else." Tom Riddle resolved himself to simply put it out there, after all it wouldn't be strange.

"You've been... nice to me. I wonder why that is. You don't know me, you have no obligations towards me. So why are you helping me?" The emerald eyes fixed on him and for a second he felt that fear again, then it evaporated and his Professor let out a long tired breath.

"The truth?" Harry asked kindly.

"Yes." Tom said nearly commanding him. "I mean... yes please, Sir." The young man quickly corrected himself.

"My parents died when I was young. A baby, I grew up with relatives that had no love for magic and I was treated badly for it, no food for days sometimes. Worse than a house elf. When I came to this school, to Hogwarts I hoped things would change... I made... friends." Sadly those friends were worth very little to nothing at all. "They helped me get over my problems. You said I didn't know you. That's not true. I know a fair bit about you. Probably much more than you know about yourself. I went to look at your... Orphanage. It's... a dark place. I know they don't cut you any slack there. I know you've needed to assert yourself as someone who shouldn't be touched. So you see, you and me have a lot in common."

"I... I guess so Sir." Tom mumbled contemplating that answer.

"My turn now, why do you hate your name?" Harry knew the answer, he'd always known. Even the young Tom thought that dying was a sign of weakness.

"Can I tell you something about Death?"

"Sir?" Harry sipped at his Firewhiskey.

"If there is one thing that I've learned, then it's that Death takes us all. Even the best and brightest. There are ways to cheat death." Tom eyes lit up. "Yes many. Drugs that will make you dependent. Rituals that rip apart your very soul. Just so you may remain here for a little longer. But kid... nothing, no ritual, no drug no magic anywhere. Can ensure that you life forever. And your mother, god rest her soul. Saved your life, she gave her life to make sure you are born. Always keep that in mind. You carry part of her magic right here." He tapped his finger to Toms chest. The young wizard looked at the man curiously.

"Sir... The... ehm.. the woman?" Tom looked to the pensieve.

"Ahh... Daphne. She was... is.. the love of my life." There was a dry chuckle. It made Tom want to cry. "Maybe it would be more accurate to say she's the love of my existance. At least I think so anyway." He seemed to be talking more to himself than the child, still he continued: "If you're very lucky. Someday you'll find someone that you love like I love her."

"Is... is she dead sir?" Harry twitched.

"I'm... not sure." When Tom looked at him as though he didn't understand Harry added. "A spell went wrong. I haven't seen her since."

"I see. I'm sorry Sir." He seemed genuinely sorry, Harry was having trouble to not laugh. Just how would he react knowing it was all his fault.

"I appreciate the sentiment. If I remember correctly you're the only student left in Slytherin no?"

"Yes Sir. Charlus offered but I thought it would be better not to disturb."

"When someone offers you help, you should take it. Otherwise they may not offer again. Now then fancy a trip?" Harry suggested.

"Sir?" Tom asked in confusion.

"It's Christmas, Diagon Alley will be quite busy. Want. To. Take. A. Look. Jeez kid, you really do need to do something about that spacing out you keep doing."

After blushing crimson Tom yelled: "I'm not spacing out!"

"Oh? Still haven't answered my question."

They were shopping, going through all the Christmas shop windows. It was fun seeing the young Tom Riddle excited. It was his first holiday out and he didn't quite manage to hold the mask in place as well as he would have liked. At first Harry thought it was a party... people yelling... singing.

Just then a curse barely missed Harrys head. He heard... german. Then sighed. "Grindelwald." They were fighting Aurors. At once he turned to Tom and said: "Take this, Portus! It'll take you home, it's a portkey. Just say Hogwarts." Then Tom watched the Professor disappear.

"Hell no." He said runnings towards the fighting.

"You're all so weak! Crucio!" One of the man yelled. Just before Harry got there.

"And you're too loud." He declared aiming a Boneshatter curse at the dark wizards back. "Sectumsempra." Harry mumbled swinging his wand. The man was surprised no one had expected for anyone to appear behind them. Dodging a killing curse, Harry pulled a summersault over the head of one of the Knights of Walpurgis.

"Reducto." One of the dark wizards crashed into the next.

"Aurors! Fan out!" Harry commanded. "You're too bundled up!" They listened, he had no authority but these people were young. They started blasting away, some of the dozen dark wizards disapparated. Normal wizards and witches joined... finally they understood. This was their holiday.

"Stop fighting or the child gets it!"

"Sorry Professor." Tom yelled nervously. The fighting died down.

"Make you a trade, the fucker that killed my friends. For the kid."

' _Tom? Watch my hand, grab your wand and repeat the motion_ '

"STOP IT! What were you trying to do?"

"Nothing, I recently found out I'm a parselmouth. I have no control over it yet it just sometimes..." _'again... again, it's a shield charm. Repeat._ '

"Stupefy!" The curse missed Harry. ' _That's it, again... yes you pick up quickly. Concentrate. The incantation is Protego'_

"PROTEGO!" Tom screamed.

The force of the shield spell threw the wizard backwards straight away from Tom and into the nearest store window. "Stupefy!" Every last wizard in the vicinity had the same idea. Too many stunning curses impacted him, the man remained there on the ground. Bleeding from the glass shards. Very much dead. Harry sighed. "You okay kid?" To his surprise Tom ran up to him, clutching his Robe. These people had just taught Lord Voldemort what fear feels like. He barely felt the apparation of other aurors. He saw one of the man on the ground point a wand at the new arrivals. Something let loose. A pulse of magic as a rune flickered across Harry's forehead. Tom watched as the man on the ground was disintegrated by an expanding shield dome. And his teacher fall over from magical exhaustion.

Harry felt a hand stroke through his hair, it was instinct that made him vapor travel and raise his wand. Tears swelling up his wand dropped. "Daph..." The two met half way crushing each other in their hugs. "I thought I lost you."

"Looks like you lost me on the trip, you idiot." They kissed softly resting their foreheads against each other. "Who's the kid?" Harry sighed.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." He felt her twitch and stiffen.

"He didn't want to leave. Not until you woke up. He was being very respectful to me for some reason." Harry laughed.

"I'll tell you later."

"Mhh." She made resting against him.

"Let's go home." Harry said surprising her.

* * *

 **Changes Made**

"Nice place." Daphne said impressed.

"Thank you, I duelled a lot." He'd told her about how he came to own so much money. Tom was sleeping in his arms after putting him in a bed he walked back to Daphne. The aurors would come after the holidays to question him. He didn't mind.

"What do you think?" She asked as he entered the bed room, she wasn't very subtle, she'd undressed completely and was standing next to the bed. Her figure and body had returned to what it used to be before they were captured. "I paid a lot of money, for St. Mungo to fix me." Harry lost his clothes while traveling towards the bed.

"You are beautiful no matter what. " They had waited long enough. Being content the couple lay in bed enjoying the others company. It had been a long time since they'd slept together comfortably.

"Marry me." Harry said.

"When?" She asked between kisses.

"Tomorrow." Harry answered smiling.

"Where?" Daphne continued.

"Wherever you want." He told her.

"A dress?" She wanted to know.

"If you want one." He declared making her snicker in amusement.

"Does that make me Mrs. Potter or Mrs. Ashforth then?" He looked at her apologetically.

"Ashforth I'm afraid."

"I can deal with that, don't really like Kinsey. Was just the first thing that sprung to mind." Harry went on to tell her about how he poisoned Slughorn to take his place, how he seemed to take pity on Tom. Of course he made sure that Tom was still asleep before doing so. "Let's adopt him then, how better to keep an eye on him. And he seems to respect you. And since we can't very well have a kid ourselfes here..."

"you would? You would adopt Lord Voldemort?" She sighed at him.

"He isn't yet, that's the reason you left him alive. And if it comes to that. If he turns out that way even with us around. We'll make sure that he's stopped before anything dangerous can happen." They tightened the embrace around each other.

"I love you Daph."

"And I you, Harry." They stayed that way spending the night in each others arms.

"Huh?" Tom asked after a little while of stunned silence. The next morning had come.

"There he goes again." Harry said with a chuckle.

"You're right, he does have a spacing out problem." Daphne said teasingly.

"I, why?" Tom Riddle asked confused.

"Why not? I figure with our pasts we're a good fit. You can talk to me whenever you feel like things are getting out of hand and someone is making it hard for you to not... hurt them. You also hate your name. So we'll change it."

"To what?"

"Well obviously." Harry said. "Your last name would be Ashforth. As for you first name, well you are a Slytherin and as I've been trying to tell you, you're a direct descended. So how's Salazar sound?" Toms eyes grew smaller.

"What's the catch?" He asked mistrustfully.

"No catch." Daphne assured him. He had trouble handling her. The motherly tone she took with him threw him off completely. "I happen to have the paperwork here, all you have to do is sign then you'll never have to go back to the Orphanage." Tom contemplated for a full 2 seconds before he figured that whatever could happen with them couldn't be worse than what had already happened at the Orphanage.

Once back at Hogwarts Harry Ashforth was given a stern talking to by the Headmaster and Dumbledore for taking a student out without permission. When he told them about how he'd adopted said student they shut up. Dumbledore looked like someone had just beaten his puppy. Salazar Hadrian Ashforth was now a very happy young man. The terrible things that he did in the Orphanage were in no way in the past. But he was dealing with them.

Once in the corridors Harry saw the most interesting thing a young student being yelled at by two older girl. The youngest girl was bombarded with arguments they were yelling and not letting her talk. What happened then was the first recorded use of the Bat Boogey Hex. "Ms. Goshawk nicely done, your invention I assume?" Yelled Harry as Salazar next to him held his stomach laughing.

"Sorry Professor, but I needed a chance to talk. And when I met your better half the other day she told me when a person's bogies turn into black bats, which crawl out of their nostrils and flap away you can generally count on them shutting up long enough for you to talk for a change. I thought that was excellent and tried to make it into a spell." Harry laughed, Daphne was responsible for the Bat Boogey. It made so much sense.

"You liked that?" She asked grinning at his son with Salazar nodding.

"Can you teach me that?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure, that is of course as long as the Professor agrees." Harry looked to them, then shrugged his shoulder.

"Go ahead, Sal I will see you tonight for our trip."

"Yes Professor." Harry left shortly after.

"Why do you call him Professor?" She asked curiously.

"He is?" Tom said as though she was mentally challenged.

"He adopted you right? Should call him dad or something." Miranda said making him blush scarlet.

Harry helped defeat Grindlewald 3 years earlier than initially happened, he just couldn't watch anymore. By this time Salazar was a young teenager of 16. He still had a temper and took bad to people being disrespectful especially towards either of his parents. He learned all about his heritage both Muggle and Magical alike.

Harry had introduced his son to Vorla the Basilisk down in the Chamber of secrets. He wasn't homicidal but still had a certain dislike for Muggles. That would never change, the way he was treated at the orphanage... let's just say it was his good right to dislike them.

They were there, the whole Ashforth family including a sad looking Albus Dumbledore. The old coot had little to do as Gellert Grindlewald was picked apart by Daphnes and Harrys curses. There was a reason why they were the most hunted individuals within the resistance during the second war. Of course young Salazar Ashforth did his part and helped. He was still gifted and if he stayed the rightous path Harry was sure that he would go far and be remembered as one of the greats. By this time Charlus Potter and Dorea Black were well on their way to become the couple that would eventually result in a young man by the name of James Potter. The most outrageous change of all however was Miranda Goshawk. The witch that had troubles... during school... as Harry knew finished her education with O's in all classes. A feat later attributed to the help of one Salazar Ashforth.

By the year 1947 they had collaborated in writing her first Charms textbook. It was the same year that Sal announced his intention to court Miranda to her family. The courting was short lived, the couple married just a year later. The boy born as Tom Marvolo Riddle truly no longer existed.

A young Minerva McGonagall was one of the students that learned under Harry, she wasn't very good at Transfiguration until some extra lessons were received. Harry Ashforths book: "Potions for Dummies." Was voted most useful learning tool in the year 1950.

In 1971 it was time for the marauders to enter school, James was insufferable much to Harrys dismay. Daphne kept him going, the boy got better. This was also the year Salazar Hadrian Ashforth rescued one Severus Snape from his drunkard of a father. Harry never asked how exactly he got the mans permission to let the boy go. But as Tobias Snape was still alive he didn't much care. Severus Snape was a much happier child afterwards.

After the Marauders were put into their place by a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they left Severus alone. Not wanting to incur Salazars wrath and the following punishment a second time.

Daphne had had been running a law office for the past 25 or so years being fairly effective they had made as much money as they would ever need. James being unable to curse Severus had an unexpected consequence, Lily Evans fell for him somewhat sooner than she would have otherwise. Much to Snapes disappointment who was clearly harbouring a strong crush towards the girl.. Sirius Black took pity on him and introduced him to Bellatrix Black one of his cousins. The two got together in their last year at Hogwarts, while the Lestrange kid, Rudolphus? was sent to Azkaban for using a Cruciatus Curse on a fellow student... who just turned out to be Severus Snape.

* * *

 **Truth**

"Mum? Dad?" Sal asked sitting down. It was the year 1978, the year Cyrus Greengrass and his girlfriend Isabella would finish school alongside of James Potter and Lily Evans.

"We told you a lot about how we came here." Harry explained slowly.

"You did. There are still some points I'm unclear and unsure about. But there was a war where you came from, you travelled her to fix things. I had always assumed you were talking about Grindlewald." Sal looked at both of them. "I was wrong." He said reading them as he had learned from his father.

"Yes, sit down son." Daphne Ashforth poured them each a glass of Firewhiskey before she started talking. "I was born as Daphne Jessica Greengrass, on the 31st of Juli, in the year 1980. Your father was born as Harry James Potter, on the 31st of Juli, also in the year 1980."

"What are you saying? There is no magic that could change..., only time turners can..." He stood up walking through the room.

"Come, it's time for your last lesson." Harry said walking over to the pensieve.

That day they worked through all his memories concerning Voldemort. Who he was, what he'd done. And the reason they came back. "WHY? HOW COULD YOU TAKE ME IN? WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME?!" He was screaming, ranting while being hugged by both his father and mother.

"Because you were like me, you just hit it a nudge worse. Without friends to help you. I decided to give you a second chance. To test nurture and nature. And you mastered it splendidly. You know you're powerful and smart. That's why the ministry keeps asking you to join them. Whatever happened then, it will not change that we love you. There's nothing I'm prouder of than the man you've turned into. The family you've made for yourself. Miranda and Severus love you. And your child will love you." Miranda was pregnant, and they'd adopted Severus, she'd found out only days before. Salazar had come around and told them with the biggest grin either of his parents had ever seen on him.

"Wait... wait..." He said tears welling up. "Why are you telling me now?" He knew, he was intelligent enough.

"We don't know what will happen if we still exist when we are born. So we'll have to die." Daphne said smiling.

"To keep you and this whole world safe, we've taken care of everything. You'll inherit all of this. The vault at Gringotts. The lordship, Daphs Law office."

"NO!" He yelled. "You can't die, I won't allow it!" Harry smiled. "Do you remember what I told you about Death? It's just the next big adventure. And this life has given me all I ever wanted. A son I love with all my heart, a wife that I love more than life itself." Daphne embraced him.

"What he said. We never thought we could get a quiet life, the houses working together they way they are now didn't exist where we came from. Slytherin and Gryffindor were always at each others throats. Friendship, like you and Charlus have was unthinkable. It took a war, and circumstance for us to find each other. So here, we could live the dream."

"When?" Salazar asked ending his mothers explanation.

"At the end of next year we'll simply... disappear. We'll make sure to drop pointers to important people. That we just want to retreat from public life and then we'll just swallow a drop of poison. It will be quick and painless." Sal embraced them both.

"I need some time." He said his voice breaking.

It was 7 months later that the Ashforth heir found... a fix for his problems.

Harry laughed with resignation, of course this was after all one of the brightest wizards in generations. "You want me to pull another time travel."

"Yes, I think we could manage a spell that would have you... for the lack of a better explanation... catch up with yourselfes. You'd awaken as magic is allowed to flow free in your body."

"Shortly after my 11th birthday." said Harry. Salazar nodded.

"Try." Miranda said in a commanding voice she'd surely learned from her husband.

"It wouldn't hurt. It would give us more time together. We could start over. Have our own children." Daphne pointed out. Their son was staring at them urging them to go through with it. He knew how much his mother had wanted children. But the dangers were too great. So Harry did the only sensible thing... he gave in.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

The runes were prepared, the magic engraved. As Harry and Daphne Ashforth stood in the middle of the magic circles they hugged tightly.

"Regardless." Harry said.

"I'll see you in our next life. I found you in Griffindor how hard can it be the next time?" His wife of nearly 30 years said grinning though tears were streaming down the side of her face.

"Mum... Dad. Ready?" Salazar was crying, he'd recently become the father of young Emily Daphne Ashforth. They'd stayed long enough to see their Granddaughter born.

"You've done well son. Look after your family." Bringing his hand below his wifes chin he lifted her head gently. As he whispered: "Tempus Temporum." Their last kiss was the sweetest. Outside the circle of runes their son did his own spells and finally... Light took them in and as their son blinked they were gone.

* * *

 **The Ashforth Legacy**

It was decent weather, not raining as it had for a while. The large group of people made their way through Kings Cross all led by a boy who couldn't wait to get to the train. "Come on guys!" The black haired boy complained.

"Jeez Harry, relax kiddo."

"Can't do, come on dad!" The young boy grabbed his fathers hand and pulled him through the barrier while his mother behind him laughed pushing Harrys school trunk through. On top the cart was a certain white snow owl that Severus had bought.

"Uncle Sev!" The man smiled.

"If it isn't my favourite Potter." The man said smiling openly. Harry quickly left his fathers side and enthusiastically high fived one of his god fathers.

"And what about me?" Lily Potter said pouting a little.

"Close second." Severus said before the two shared a hug.

"Hey, hands off my husband!" Another dark haired woman said jokingly.

"Bella." Lily said smiling at her while being hugged too.

"Where'd you leave Em and Gramps?"

"Right here." Harry jumped the man. "Wouldn't miss this now would we." Salazar Ashforth said kindly.

"Hey Ems." The third year Slytherin waved at him before kneeling down to kiss him on the cheek making him blush.

"Ready for the big leagues Harry?" She asked.

"Depends, Julia here yet?"

"I'm here!" Yelled a panting voice. As Sirius and Amelia Black came through the barrier following shortly after their daughter. After them followed the Weasleys.

"Sup Ron!"

"Harry!" The boy hurried over.

"You will be careful." Salazar pointed out.

He didn't see the emerald eyes glaze over. "Keep out of trouble." Harry wasn't listening he was turning around into every which direction looking for something. "Harry?" Something wasn't right... the whole place was spinning.

"Harry?" Severus had taken a knee, his hands on the young mans shoulders. But Harry never looked at him. His eyes looked beyond him. Like he saw something he didn't. All of the busy noises, the people... it was like plattform nine and three quarters had just died. There was a light, a light he had to find. The only thing that mattered anymore, maybe the only thing that had ever mattered.

He brushed past Severus and his godfather and ran. "Harry?" Mumbled the Lord Ashforth, for a second he looked at his wife, his eyes widened in shock. They all went after him, the boy was quick dodging and ducking throughout the crowd. His father just after him. He'd inherited James Potters reflexes.

"Harry what's going on?" His father put a hand on his sons shoulders, it was hot. It burnt. So potent was the magic. He was looking at a girl and the girl was looking at him, their expressions unreadable just until the moment when the tears started flowing. Harry heard his mother. Heard the man behind her... the children didn't stay around instead they ran towards each other jumping and landing on the ground hugging as though they'd never done anything else.

People around blushed as the two kissed in a way that no 11 year old should know how to kiss or be kissed. The girl gave a satisfied moan, angering her father even more. Not a sound any father wanted to hear from his eleven year old daughter. "I found you. I found you." Harry kept saying.

"Who's to say I didn't find you, smartass?"

"Get away from her! Right now!" Lord Greengrass came over just as the two had stood up.

A blinding gold light enveloped them and pushed him back. "You do not get to separate us. If two Dark Lords fail, so will you." The ethereal magic waved their hair. This time for real the platform had fallen quite.

"James?"

"He bonded." Harrys father said.

"We figured it might happen, we figured it didn't happen because by the time we were close enough we didn't belong. It will make no sense. It's not important." Between all of them came Salazar Ashforth falling to his knees and embracing both of them.

"What are you doing to my daughter!" Daphne looked at her father with a scowl that made him flinch.

"Don't worry, this is my son." She said making her mother faint. Still holding hands they let out a breath.

"Oh no... don't tell me..." James said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"We will explain later, the train waits for no one."

"We could apparate." Daphne said grinning broadly.

"I'd rather have a few hours in a compartment." answered Harry making her blush.

"And whatever... would... we … do." She purred seductively.

"DAPHNE!" Her father yelled. She looked at him.

"Don't worry, I'm too young. But it will happen, you should get used to the idea of my future husband, father of my children and love of my life." She kissed his cheek.

"Marcus is already inside." Severus informed Harry, urging him to go so the "grown ups" could talk.

"Awesome, come on Daph. I'll introduce you to everyone." They went inside to meet Marcus Snape, son of Severus and Bellatrix Snape. Emily Daphne Ashforth, daughter of Miranda and Salazar Ashforth. She would be in her third year in Hogwarts. Julia Black then of course Ron and Hermione. Who Harry would hang out with again. This time they didn't need to stand by him in a war. He knew exactly how far they would go for him. That was enough. Draco Malfoy joined them shortly after inside the train and together they rode for Hogwarts.

"They time travelled." Lily said just after the children went inside.

"Yes." Salazar answered.

"And you knew?"

"I was told just before they... disappeared. They were scared of what may happen when their counterparts would be born." Lord Greengrass came over.

"Explain." Salazar Harry Ashforth was now a man of nearly 70 years. With a couple of them spent on the Wizengamot, others as an Ambassador. He knew how to shut up people, and so with a single gaze and a raised brow he made the man fall back in line.

"Lord Ashforth.. please." Said Greengrass. Sal took a deep breath.

"They came from a terrible future where a Dark Lord had won a war to rule magical England. They succeeded in preventing those events from happening. Since their future was gone they couldn't return and stayed in the past. They married and became the founders of House Ashforth." Sirius started laughing hysterically.

"You had a crush on your son!" He howled laughing while pointing his finger at Lily who blushed.

"In case you're asking for blood to prove it, as most of you well know I was adopted. They feared that a child would be too dangerous since there was no way of telling how it would affect time. When you left school." He said pointing to Lord Greengrass and the Potters. "They decided they needed to die. I convinced them to try and... catch up. It seems in a way we succeeded. They are still who they were... but they seem to have gained the knowledge and memories of their other selves."

"There goes their normal childhood." Lily sighed.

"Harry is... powerful. You couldn't know before but he trumps Albus and myself by a large margin. Once his magic gets comfortable in a few years. He and the Lady Greengrass because of the magical bond will be the single most powerful wizarding couple on the face of this planet." The man born as Tom Riddle hugged his wife. He had done good. Now it was time to go have a drink with Charlus and his wife. Toasting to victories won and history made.

"I will see you later." Miranda said grabbing his hand and disapparating with him.

"Look at them." Hermione Granger pointed out.

"Not sure if I should be happy or freaked out."

"Some day, you'll see." Emily said looking on to her Grandparents with a smile. As Daphne sat across his lap, head against his chest holding his hand like it was a lifeline keeping her alive. With Harrys head resting on top of hers they smiled and slept dreaming of their life to come. Of meeting Minerva and Filius again. Of dueling and spending time together. Of having peace at long last.

 **Years later**

As it was supposed to be, Harry and Daphne Potters children prepared to take the same train to Hogwarts that hundreds of others had taken before them. The couple watched on as they readied to return to the school themselves as Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. Looking forward to their Christmas feast with all their family attending. Their twins Julius and Zena well prepared for whatever may come their way. More advanced in spells than most likely any first years at Hogwarts had ever been. They had learned one thing above all else.

Nothing is more important than family.


End file.
